Episode 1: 6 Worlds Collide!
by Bakugan2556
Summary: When Pokemon, Digimon, Super Smash Bros, Fairy Tail, and Sword Art online Collide, it will take everything to save the world!
1. Chapter 1

One day, in the Digital World:

Tai: Hmm?

Izzy: We gotta FIGHT!

As Izzy said that, a Giant thing appeared.

In the Pokemon world, in Kalos:

Ash: This is great!

Serena:i agree!

All of a sudden, a Portal opens, and Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, And sSerena get sucked in.

Somewhere in the universe:

Pit: Three Sacred Treasures!

Mario, Shulk, and Robin fly off the screen. all of a sudden, All of the fighters( minus the pokemon characters)Get sucked in the portal.

Somewhere in Magnola:

Natsu: Lets Kick some butt!

Happy: AYE, SIR!

All of a sudden:

Natsu: hmm? whats that?

A portal sucks Natsu, Happy, and the rest of Fairy Tail in.

Somewhere in modern Japan:

Kirito: Its nice to take a break!

Kirito: hmm?

A portal opens, and there sucked in.


	2. Episode 2: a new Adventure!

Tai: where am i?

Tai gets up, looks around, and sighs a sigh of relief.

Tai: at least im in the digital wor... What the!

Tai Notices a Army of TankDramon heading towards Tai. when suddenly, when they would of hit TAi and Run him Over...

?: Take This You Trash! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!

?: Aye!

TAi looks up, and sees a person whos hand is on fire!

Tai:who are you?

?: Natsu's the Name!

Tai: Whos that?

Tai noticed a cat flying next to Natsu.

?: im Happy!

Tai: um, i meant your name.

Happy: THAT IS MY NAME!

Tai: um, o-k...?

All of a sudden:

?: TAi, Im here!

Tai: Agumon!

Agumon: lets do it!

Agumon Warp Digivolve too Wargreymon!

Wargreymon: Tera Destroyer!

All of the Sudden:

01

INNOCENCE

04:38

02

INNOCENCE  
-Instrumental-

LyricsEdit

 **Rōmaji**

 **Kanji**

 **English**

Kakushi teta kanjō ga himei o age teru tashikana chikai o te ni

Kiseki dake o motome kienai yami o samayō  
Koko ni ireba nidoto mirai miru koto dekinai

Koyoi mo tsuki ga sasotte mada kotoba dasenaikedo kokoronouchi sakebi tsudzuketa

Kakushi teta kanjō ga himei o age teru tashikana chikai o te ni  
Ato hon'nosukoshidake tsuyokunaretanara  
Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete yukukara  
Kono sakini aru mirai ni tewonobasu kara

Sunaona koe hibiite hayaru munenotakanari  
Kimi ga kaita chizu ni yumenoarika (ari ka) o sagasu

Kumoma ni sashikomu hikari kasuka ni hashiru kono itami ano sora ni mata tobitatetanara

Hateshinaku hirogatta sumiwataru sekai mabushi-sa ni me o hosome  
Shinji rareru tsuyo-sa o mune ni daitara  
Kumo hitotsu nai kono sora tobimawarukara

Nakusu mono wa nani mo nai furueru yubi nigirishime  
Kimi no mukuna egao dake o yakitsuke

Owaranai episōdo no hate ni tsukametara kimi to no omoi ga ima  
Osanaki hi no kakera o tsunagi aya tte  
Futari de kaita kokoro no kiseki tadorukara

Kakushi teta kanjō ga himei o age teru tashikana chikai o te ni  
Ato hon'nosukoshidake tsuyokunaretanara  
Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete yukukara

Kono sakini aru mirai ni tewonobasu kara…

TAi: music?

?: we got your back.

TAi: Uggh.

Kirito: The names Kirito.

Once again:

?: Shining Like a Brilliant Star: ANOSPHERE!

Three Circles of Lightning surrond the man, wiping out the enemy.

My names Gunvolt.


	3. Episode 3: The FIRST FIGHT!

After the events of Episode 2, our Heros who have not met...

Ash,Serena,and Clemont: OW!

Pit:Where are we?

Ash:(notices Pit) AHHHHHH!

Pit:Um..Hello?

Bonnie:AWW, look, and ANGEL!

?:HAHAHAH! When THEY get here, I SHALL DESTROY THEM! MWHAAAHHHHH!

Ash: WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!

Pit:Dunno.

Palutena:Pit, We gotta get out of here!

Pit: See yah!

Meanwhile:

Mikey: Um, i wonder where we are...

Shoutmon: I KNOW this is the Digital World, Mikey!

Meanwhile:

?: HAHAHAHAHAHH(peers in a cyrstal ball) Hmm? WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! THERE HERE ALREADY! GHAHHHHHH!

?: I NEED A PLAN!

In the Digital World:Ash And the Gang follow Pit and Palutena.

Pit:Why are you following me?

Ash: I dunno.

Pikachu:Pi? (Ears Move Slightly)

Ash: What is it Pikachu?

Pikachu: picka, Picka!

Pit: What did he say?

Ash: i dunno.

?: Ugh, were Lost, Axew!

Ash:(bumps into Iris and Cilan )

Ash: IRIS! CILAN!

(Bushes ruslte)

Iris/Pit:Huhh?

?:Darn, i cant find my way...

Ash:Whos that Pokemon? (pulls out pokedex)

Pokedex: Keldeo, The Colt Pokemon..When It is resolute, Its Body fills with power and it becomes Swifter. Its jumps are then too fast to follow.

Keldeo:Ash?

Ash: It's KELDEO!

Keldeo: So... You got here too?

Ash: I guess So.

(Bushes rustle)

PIT/ASH: WHAT IS THAT!

Pokedex: unknown Pokemon. No data available.

(its soulmon)

Frogadier, GO!

Frogadier: Frogadier!

Ash: Frogadier, use Aerial Ace!

Frogadier: Frog, Frogadier!

Ash: that was close.

Huh?

?: HAHAHAHHA! You defeated My enemy, now face ME!

Tabuu: HAHAHH! YOU SHALL DIE!

Ash: who's that!

Ash: RUN!

(Ash, the gang, and pit/palutena bump into the group from chapter 2)

?: Shining Like a Brilliant Star: ANOSPHERE!

?: TAKE THIS! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!

?: AYE

?: Go, AGUMON!

All of a suddend, Tabuu appears!

Tabuu: MWHHHAAAHH... HMM, there not all here?! IMPOSSIBLE!

(all of a sudden...)

Palkia:bnnnhaaa!

PALKIA Uses SPACIAL REND!

Ash: its PALKIA!

?: Lets digifuse!

Shoutmon! BALLISTAMON! DORULUMON! STARMON, PINKMON! KNIGHTMON, PAWNCHESSMON! DIGIFUSE!

SHOUTMON X 5!

X5: GREAT SWORD OF VICTORY!

TABUU disappears before the attack can land.

Ash: whos that!

?: HAHA!

LINK attacks X5. LINK misses and falls.

ASh: what in the world!

Pit: Its LINK!

Tabuu: i WILL BE BACK!

TO BE CONTINUED WHEN I HAVE A AWESOME IDEA!


	4. Episode 4: The Will Of Power!

While Traveling around the Digital World:

Guilmon: Takoto, where are we?

Takoto: dunno.

Tabuu: HAHAHAH!

I SHALL DESTROY EVERYONE OF THEM! THEN, MY MASTER WILL RULE ALL THE WORLDS!

Guilmon:(Bares teeth, Growls)

Tabuu: Hm?

HAHAHAHA! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!

GUILMON! BIOMERGE TOO- GALLENTMON!

Nearby:

Pit: Huh!

Palutena: Pit, i think we should check that out.

Pit: PREPARE TO DIE!

Pit notices a Smash Ball, But palutena appears and grabs it.

Palutena: Watch This... BLACK HOLE!

Pit: wow, shes strong!

Tabuu gets flown off.

Tabuu: I WILL GET YOU!

Nearby:

Natsu: what are you doing here?

Tai: um...

Agumon: TAI, WATCH OUT!

Tabuu comes flying in.

Tabuu: GHAHH!

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!

Tabuu goes flying off again.

A few hours later:

Pit: whats that!

Ash: Hmm?

Tai: whats that digimon?

Ash(offended): ITS NOT A DIGIMON!

Izzy:Hmm? Frist that giant glowing person, then this? And whats that angel doing here?

(groud rumbles)

?: I HAVE RETUNED!

Izzy: i think i know who that is...

Tai/Izzy; Malomyotismon!

Malomyotismon: HAHAHAH! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! NOT EVEN ALL OF THE FORGIEN FIENDS!

Tai: Forgien?

Ash: *explains there adventure.

TAI and the rest of the digidestined: WHAT!?

*smash bros 4 fighters appear.

Malomyotismon: WHAT! tabuus enemy! HERE!

?: hahah!

Noah(me): I sent my elite here, and the'll be here in 3...2...1...

?: PREPARE for trouble, we pirates, you know!

?: Make it double, for we're going to blast you down!

?: to Protect the world From Destruction!

?:To Unite our Crews togheter as one nation!

?: to denounce the Evils of Sorrow and Pain!

?: to extend our reach to the Skyways above! *Cough pirate101 *cough

?:Im Cruel Allen Dromand, Noah's #1 Man!

?: And im Warwick, im going to shoot down your hand!

Togheter, Our crews set Sail with astounding grace!

Surrender Now, or get shot in the face!

Ash: WHAHHH!

?: give kirby the dragoon parts

Ash:kirby?

?: ill take the daybreak parts

Kirby: HI!

Mewtwo: you Sturbornly refuse to understand!

(kirby fires and lands a hit with the dragoon)

(mewtwo fires the daybreak, and hits)


	5. Straw Hat Pirates? Long Arms? WHAT THE!

Somewhere in the Sea:

?: Luffy, where are we going?

?: Captain, Were ready!

Luffy: Then Lets fire it up!

Coup de... BURST!

While they were in the air...

Luffy: um, what is THATTTTTT!

Chopper: Is anyone hurt!

?:HMMMM, HAHAHAH THE STRAW HAT PIRATES ARE HERE, EHHH! ILL DESTROY YOU!

Tai: Straw Hat Pirates?

Luffy: Ill Beat the hell Out of you!

Luffy Gets sent flying...but...

Luffy: NOW, GUN-GUN GATLING!

(luffy starts throwing punches from the air)

*everyone looks shocked

Tai: what the...


End file.
